The Touch of a Hand
by J195
Summary: Jack and Kim had always been best friends. However, slowly they realize their true feelings for each other. What will happen? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT AND ITS CHARACTERS, DISNEY, NOR UNIVERSAL STUDIOS. SOME CHAPTERS CONTAIN SMUT
1. Chapter 1: The Touch

_**After Karate Practice**_

**KIM'S POV**

Rudy says, "Alright, class is dismissed."

We all walk over to get our regular clothes. I open my lock and Jack's hand touches mine by accident. My heart jumps, and I stare into his sexy eyes and watch the sweat dripping down from his hair, and onto his cheek. Wait, I don't mean sexy, I mean his attractive eyes. We stare for 30 seconds. My trans is broken when Milton was trying to ask me a question.

Jack and me have become best friends after we met at the dojo, never have I had feelings for him.

After I answered Milton's question with haste, I look next to me again, but Jack had left. I gathered my belongings and went into the girls locker room. I thought to myself, _wow I worked hard today, maybe I should go hit the showers._

**JACK'S POV**

So Rudy ended practice early. Sweet! Now I can play video games longer today. I walked over to my locker, which was right next to Kim's. The back of my hand touches hers. We both pull back almost instantaneously. Then I stare at her eyes. They were just so cute. I wanted to grab her and hug her. I felt a tingly feeling inside and realized, _Oh shit. I'm horny!_


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Feelings

**JACK'S POV**

I don't know what to do! I feel so damn horny and I need to relieve myself. Without thinking, I ran into the first room I see. I hear a shower turn on, and some singing. Oh shoot! I went into the girls' locker room! That must mean Kim is taking a shower! My first reaction was to be a gentlemen and get out, but then I catch Kim in the corner of my eye.

_Her body was shining in the water, her hair was so wet, and her voice echoed throughout the whole entire room. Too bad I couldn't see her boobs because the shower curtain blocked her body area. _

Suddenly, I started to get hard. My gi was growing tighter in the crotch area. I ran and hid in the corner near the sink; hidden so she can't see me, but enough so I can see her.

**KIM'S POV**

Did I just hear the door open? I'm the only girl who comes on Fridays. Ehh, it probably was just me thinking. I turn on the shower to a very hot temperature and started to sing. I realize that the song I sang was about two best friends who fall in love. Crap. _Am I falling for Jack?_

**JACK'S POV**

I put my hand in my pants and rubbed my dick through my boxers. I waited till it got completely erect and hard. Then, I pulled my gi all the way down to my feet, and let my 5 ½ inch "peep" through the whole in the boxers. The way I have always loved it, and just in case if she hears me, I can quickly pull them up. I then start to stroke my length. I pictured the curtain removed from her shower and I had a full sight of her breasts. I imagined my hand as her mouth, sucking my whole entire cock. I started to pump faster and faster, I tried my best to not let a moan out, but it felt just so damn good.

"Oh yeah." I moaned. I was ready to climax.

**KIM'S POV**

Did someone just moan? I grab a towel and turn off the shower. I wrap it around my chest and silently walk out. And there, I saw it. Jack was in a corner masturbating. If it was anyone else, I would've screamed, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Also, he had a small dick for a tenth grader. I guess it was kinda cute. I gasp when he starts to climax, and cum all over his face. I didn't know what to do now. I've never seen a boy jack off! He got up, with his pants still down and walked over to the sink that was right next to him. I tip-toe back to the shower to finish, thinking of the hot... wait not hot. The image I just saw.

**JACK'S POV**

Shit. I just let out the biggest load of my life! I got up and started to walk to the sink. I grabbed a paper towel and rubbed the semen off me. I then went to the boys locker room to wash up and change.


	3. Chapter 3: Vacation

**JACK'S POV**

_**Jack's mom walks into his room. It is the first day of summer and Jack's mom needs to tell Jack something.**_

"Jack honey. Wake up."

"What mom?"

"How would you like it if you went to the beach house?"

"That's awesome! How long?"

"The whole month of July!"

"Oh. I'll have to miss Karate practice then..."

"And that's why we are letting you invite all your friends."

"REALLY MOM! Thanks! I'll tell them the news."

"Wait, but me and your dad won't be there. I have a business trip and he does also. There are only 3 rooms in our beach house remember? So you are going to have to work that out. I have put in $1,000 into your debit card account. That's all your getting though. You can invite your friend Rudy if you want. You're going to need someone to drive you places."

"You're the best mom anyone can dream of" I got up and gave her a hug.

This is going to be so fun!

**KIM'S POV**

_**Kim receives a text message from Jack**_

_Hey. How would u lik it if the gang goes on vaca with each other for the whole month of July? –Jack_

_Yeah. Tht would b great. I have to ask my mom first–Kim_

_Okay. Btw Rudy will b there for supervision n transportation –Jack_

_KK –Kim_

* * *

_She says yes! –Kim_

_Great. Then we can all go! –Jack_

* * *

_**The gang meets at Falafel Phil's to talk about the trip**_

"So now that everyone is here, I'm just going to talk about the details of the trip." ~Jack

"So we are going to go to Florida to my house down there. There are only three rooms however. So Milton, Jerry, and I are going to share a room. Rudy and Eddie will share a room. And Kim gets a room to herself for obvious reasons." ~Jack

"Hold up. I don't mind sleeping with a guy in the same room. Jack you share a room with me because we can handle it. We are best friends, I don't mind. It just seems unfair you three boys have to share a room." ~Kim

"Are you sure?" ~Jack

"Positive" ~Kim

"Okay. I guess it'll be Kim and me, Milton and Jerry, and Eddie and Rudy! Now lets plan what we want to do for a month" ~Jack

"I say we go to Disney!" ~Milton

"Not a problem. I have enough passes for all of us." ~Jack

"Yo man. That'll be so boring. How bout Universal Studios?!" ~Jerry

"We can do both because I have passes there too." ~Jack

"Also, the house has a pool, around a beach, and has some fun stuff in there." ~Jack

"Alright. I guess it is settled. We'll meet at the dojo next week to depart!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Ride

**JACK'S POV**

"Alright time to go!"

Everyone got into Rudy's RV. Each person sat next to his or her roommate; Eddie sat in the front next to Rudy. Florida was 48 hours away so we had a lot of time to talk and hang out. As we sat down in our seat, Kim's hand touched mine while she got comfortable. This time, we both froze and looked at each other. We didn't move our hands away. At that moment, I felt like nothing is impossible.

Our connection was broken when Jerry yelled, "Yo I'm bored as hell!"

We decided to watch a movie. However, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking of Kim. I think I might like Kim...

**KIM'S POV**

Wow the RV is amazing! So much room and it felt so cozy. When I went to sit down, my hand touched Jack's. Oh goodness, last time that happened I caught him jacking off in the locker room. Well, I guess you can say it was cute that he had feelings for me. We both didn't move our hands until the usual Jerry had to be loud.

* * *

It was nighttime and everyone went to their beds; except Jack. He was finishing up a movie we started. I woke up after hearing gunshots coming from the movie. I stepped outside of the room with the beds and sat next to Jack. We sat there in silence. We started to talk.

"Hey Kim."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping next to me during the trip? You know we will be sharing a bed, right?"

"Yes I know. But you and me have a special bond. I don't ever mind anything you do. You can be masturbating in the girls…"

"Wait what?!" _Jack began to blush._

"Well, that day when we sparred. I think it was a Friday, I took a shower because I was sweating so much. Then I heard a moan coming from the sink so I grabbed a towel to see what was going on. And there I saw you fantasizing about me and jacking off."

"Well this is extremely embarrassing." _Something began to get hard_

"It's okay. I think its kind of cute. But I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"What? No. I'm your best friend. The thing that happened before was just my hormones. I have to say, you are really pretty. A guy can't help himself sometimes."

"Good. Well I'm tired. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kim"

_For some odd reason, I felt like I wanted Jack to say yes. What's going on with me? Do I have feelings for him? No it can't be._

**JACK'S POV**

_How did she see me that day? I thought I was hidden. This is extremely embarrassing!_

"Do you have feelings for me?"

_What do I say? I don't know. I like Kim but our friendship may be ruined._

"What? No. I'm your best friend. The thing that happened before was just my hormones. I have to say, you are really pretty. A guy can't help himself sometimes."

_Why can't I admit my feelings to her?_


	5. Chapter 5: Experimenting

**Would you all like me to write an Austin and Ally story along with this? Also, I will be accepting personal story requests from everyone. Just private message me a scenario, characters, ratings, etc. I will try my best to create your story. BTW THNX FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**JACK'S POV**

"We are here!" Rudy hollered when he woke us up from our sleep.

It's been two days in the RV and I have gotten even closer to Kim.

Everyone ran out to unpack their luggage into their rooms.

After everyone unpacked, we settled down in the living room. We watched a movie and played board games. Rudy then said, "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

While he went to his room, the gang decided to play spin the bottle. You had to remove one article of clothing if the bottle lands on you.

At first I was uncomfortable with the idea, but I remembered not being able to get a glimpse of Kim's sexy body. So I decided to play.

* * *

_Fuck_ I was stripped down to only my socks and boxers. Milton quit the game after he had to remove his pants, Jerry quit the game after we had to remove his underwear, and Eddie quit when he had to remove his shirt. On the other hand, Kim surprisingly had all her clothes on.

"Why don't we just quit right now? Everyone is asleep."

"Are you a chicken? Afraid that you'll finally have to take off those plaid boxers?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"I dare you!"

I got up and took off my boxers revealing my penis.

"This is the second time I've see you naked."

"Yeah, at least it isn't as awkward."

"I've never really seen a…

well…

penis before. This might be my only chance. Can I feel…"

"Sure! (cutting her off)."

Her cold hands went up and down the length. Then she grasped it and started to pump my cock. Wow it felt amazing. In moments it started to become erect. I moaned a subtle moan. She then stopped.

**KIM'S POV**

_Yes. Spin the bottle. Perfect! What I would do to see Jack fully naked again._

* * *

Soon enough I was stroking his length. He started to feel pleasure. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to feel it. Who knows where this will eventually lead to. I stopped not wanting to know what happens later.

"Hey! Why did you stop?"

"I'm not sure. Don't you think it's getting a little late?"

"Hold up. I showed you my most private part, and you pleasured me. At least let me pleasure you?"

_Well, that seems like a good idea. However, I don't feel comfortable with him doing that in the living room._

"Fine. How about we finish our _business_ in our room?"

"Not a problem"

**JACK'S POV**

Hell yeah! I finally get to see Kim's sexy body.

When we walked into our room, we got on the bed.

We lied under the covers. I decided to make the move by grabbing her hand. We stared into each other's eyes and just paused. _What were we doing? This is crazy, but it just feels right._ I then lean in and give her a long kiss on the lips.

**KIM'S POV**

His hand again. It just feels so right to be with him. I think I'm in love with my best friend.

I was shocked when he leaned over and kissed me. It felt so good; I felt invincible. He then hugged me, which felt incredible. We decided to finish our business tomorrow since it was late. We kissed again for a minute. He whispers in my ear, "Kim, I really like... No, I love you."

I was in awe. It took me a while to process what he said. I then realized that I love Jack also. I kissed him back and told him, "I love you too."

For the rest of the night I rested my head on his chest and his arm wrapped around my shoulders. We fell asleep.


End file.
